Death of a friend
by Arsaja
Summary: Larry has a hard time dealing with the recent death of senator Fiskmeyer. Luckily, someone is there for him.


**Hello, been a huge fan of Time Squad for years now. Decided to finally write something :) English is not my native language, so be considerate ;)**

**Also, just wanted to point out, that in most of other TS fanfics Larry and Tuddrussel are depicted as either lovers or complete jerks to one another. I just wanted to show them as caring friends (because we all know that they both do love one anothr. In their own way:))**

"…Unfortunately, the "Martian Mining Corporation" has denied any involvement in the recent Mars soil pollution scandal. Stay tuned for the full report."

Larry watched the TV with a bored expression. The chores were done, there was no additional work today and it was almost time for bed. So, as a last minute thought, he decided to watch the news. Apart from the recent Martian ecological disaster (which was _obviously_ the fault of the mining Corp) there really wasn't anything that interesting going on – there was a small nuclear power plant accident on Pluto, a new species of an extraterrestrial insect were found, an announcement of a new 3915-th "Star wars" movie was declared and the "Dallas cowboys" had apparently won a match against some other team (Larry made a note to himself to spread the great news to his brutish colleague in the morning – the oaf will be glad his sports team won something). Everything else was of little informational value…

"Hi Larry!" a shrill voice echoed near his right side.

The robot jumped and turned to face the source of said noise.

„Otto! How many times did I ask you not to do that?! My processor doesn't react well to jumpscares." Larry huffed as the boy took a seat near him.

"Heheh, sorry." Otto smiled, amused. "Are you watching the news? Can I join you?" He asked.

"Fine. But after this it's straight to bed, young man." Larry grumbled after checking his internal clock. He turned his gaze to the television set again. "Though I'm not sure if you really want to watch the news – there really isn't anything particularly interesting tod-" Larry stopped mid-sentence as a picture of a an old bearded man came up next to the news caster. Larry could only stare in shock as he recognized the man immediately and felt something uneasy inside his chest.

"And, finally, with great sadness, we can confirm that the world-famous senator, who was responsible for the ratification of the Global Supernation treaty, mister John Fiskmeyer, has passed away this morning, at the age of 93." The news hostess said with sincere empathy in her voice.

Larry froze. At first, he thought this was some kind of a tasteless joke, a mistake on the behalf of the news agency, a malfunction of either the TV set or his microphone driver. _Anything_. But as he watched the followed-up video footage of the funeral procession, it finally hit him like a ton of bricks – his mentor, teacher, longtime friend and colleague senator Fiskmeyer was gone. Forever.

"…Larry?"

The world around him shut down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Otto and Tuddrussel watched their robotic companion with mild confusion. It was early in the morning and the trio found itself in the kitchen, where, as usual, traditional breakfast would be held. But to say that the atmosphere was awkward was a huge understatement.

Larry was wordlessly making some kind of sandwiches. His metallic back turned to the two humans.

After yesterday's news Larry was on complete autopilot, doing everything with automated stiff moves and a completely neutral face expression. He didn't talk, didn't hum his classical song tunes and whenever asked if he was feeling alright, he would give the most emotionless "I'm fine" ever heard.

It was beyond obvious that the 3000 unit was lying.

Otto could only watch with cautious concern as Larry put the tray of sandwiches onto the kitchen counter right next to his favorite potted plant, took a glass of water and absentmindedly dumped its contents onto the sandwiches. He then took the ketchup bottle and poured the red paste on top of the green ficus plant.

Then, without acknowledging or even realizing his mistake, Larry took the ketchup smeared plant and dropped it carelessly onto the kitchen table. Without even pausing, he then went out of the kitchen to the unknown parts of the satellite, leaving his human friends in complete silence.

Tuddrussel slowly glanced at the ketchup dripping plant, then at the soaked sandwiches and finally at Otto.

"…Want to raid the fridge with me, little buddy?" He asked awkwardly.

Otto only gave him a stern glare.

"Tuddrussel, you _need_ to talk to him!"

"Awww, kid, why me?!" The officer grumbled angrily. "You know darn well I don't do well with all the _feely stuff_." He used hand gestures to emphasize his point.

"Well, you guys _are_ adults. And you have known Larry longer than I did…" Otto said carefully.

_Plus, unlike me, you actually have experience in these things._

Otto never said that out loud, but the unspoken thought was hanging in the air.

Tuddrussel only gave a heavy sigh and rose from the table.

**Man, this will be awkward.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finding Larry in the gigantic space station wasn't that hard. The officer could hear the unmistakable sounds of metallic typing a mile away. He soon found himself in the control room. His robot partner was there, typing on the keyboard. To Tuddrussel this was nothing new – Larry usually worked at the main computer. But this time, something was definitely off. Unlike how he usually looked, Larry seemed completely _robotic_. With an indifferent facial expression, calculated hand moves and not making a sound (the formal diplomat had a habit of talking to either himself or the computer whenever he worked) Larry seemed as dead, as the toaster the Texan half-accidentally beat up to a pulp just a week ago.

Even Tuddrussel, who constantly made jabs to Larry about behaving more like a proper robot had to admit, that seeing the normally cheerful, effeminate android behaving like a complete soulless machine, was downright _creepy_.

He had to make a move.  
"Uhhh… Lar?"

No response.

"Hey, Larry?"

Still, only the clanking of pressed key buttons.

With no other choice, Tuddrussel chose the third option.

"…Lawrence?"

The typing stopped. Larry didn't move, nor even looked at his superior commander.

"Only _he_ called me by my full name." He said tiredly to no one in particular. The sheer sorrow and raw anguish in his voice made Tuddrussel cringe with guilt.

"Yeah, I know." The officer admitted sympathetically.

The silence soon engulfed them both. Buck just standing there awkwardly, having no real idea what to say or do – oh how he wished the kid would be here! Otto always found ways to talk with people, even at the worst of tim-

"What is this feeling of deep sorrow you humans call? Is it "_grief_"?" Larry asked, still looking at his unused keyboard. Tuddrussel could only stare.

"Uh, yeah. That's "_grief_"." He muttered.

Again, an uncomfortable silence engulfed the entire room. Only the casual beeps and hums of the computer screens remained. Before Tuddrussel could say something, Larry continued.

"Sometimes I wish my creator didn't implement emotions into my system. I hate this feeling of "_grief_"." The former ambassador sighed. "I'm not even sure whether this emotion will ever leave me be…"

"Don't worry." Shocked at the sudden voice, Larry turned around, finally acknowledging the Texan's presence when he spoke.

"It will go away eventually." Tuddrussel said as he sat down onto the second red chair next to Larry. The grey android watched him with interest.

"…You know this feeling?" He asked softly, sincerely waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I do." Buck said simply. Seeing that he got his companion's attention he decided to do something he thought he would never do – talk about his feelings. He hated the very idea of it, but deep down he knew this was the right decision.

"You see, way back before all this Time Cop business." Buck started, looking nostalgic. "Back then I lived on the farm, on Earth." He looked up, beaming with fond memories. "My grandpa, whom I called _Grandpapi_ lived with us." Tuddrussel crossed his arms with pride. "Man, you should have seen the guy! He taught me everything I know! All my texan heritage, all the best boxing moves, how to ride a horse. And the phasers!" Tuddrussel beamed up like a kid in a candy shop. "Grandpapi was the one who introduced them to me! He made a custom shooting gallery for me. Me and him went there on every weekend. We lined up dad's empty bottles and shot them one by one! It was magical." Tuddrussel said with a small smile, which soon faded. "But then, when I was fifteen, he suddenly died of a cardiac arrest…" Tuddrusels voice cracked a bit. "Now let me tell you - that was _painful_. Afterwards, I thought I could never shoot a phaser ever again – just couldn't look at the damn thing without remembering Grandpapi…" At this, the Texan looked at the ground, hurt flashing behind his red visor. "But then, some time passed and I felt better – I didn't give up on phasers, I embraced them in his memory. I took all his teachings, tips and advices to heart. And now, after so many years have passed, I understand that it is only thanks to Grandpapi that I am here, where I am now." He finally said and looked at Larry warmly.

The robot looked back at him with complete shock.

For years the two of them lived side by side in this isolated scrap heap. Always annoying one another, always getting on each other's nerves, pranking, insulting, humiliating and pushing each other's buttons.

And yet, here they were now – sitting in calm silence opposite one another, no insult in sight. Not making fun of one another, but actually lowering their shields and talking about feelings, offering comfort. It was all surreal. Larry could only stare in amazement at this entire situation.

Tuddrussel, thinking along the same lines, decided to break the silence and finally end what he came here for.

"Listen, buddy." He said empathically touching Larry's shoulder and looking at him straight into his cyan cameras that were his eyes. "I'm not gonna lie to you." He paused, thinking the right words. "It _will_ hurt, it _will_ sting and the empty space in your chest won't go away for a long while." He said sadly.

"But, after a while, it will all pass. As long as you think of him and cherish the memories and knowledge he passed to you, senator Fiskmeyer will continue living on..."

If Larry's jaw could drop, then he would have done just that. Instead he could only look dumbfoundedly at his coworker. To think that such wise words came from Tuddrussel of all people! The Larry 3000 unit had no idea what to think.

"That… That was very thoughtful of you, Buck." He finally said, uncharacteristically using the cop's first name instead of his surname (or some degenerative slur Larry usually used).

Tuddrussel nodded and slowly rose from his chair to go somewhere else now that his mission was accomplished. He did want to give Larry some personal space. But before that…

"Listen, Lar." Tuddrussel said in the doorway. "I know you and I are different people who don't usually see eye to eye…" He paused.

"But… If you ever want to talk about it, come see me anytime you want."

There was no irony. No malice. No hidden subtext. Only genuine extension of a helping hand in an hour of need. Larry nodded gratefully and watched as his partner left the room.

The robot was left alone with his thoughts.

The death of his dear friend still haunted him. And, according to Tuddrussel, it will haunt him for some time now. But perhaps the hotheaded phaser fanatic had a point? As long as Larry continues to cherish the memories and passed knowledge, senator Fiskmeyer will continue living.

It will be hard, but he will manage to deal with it. All thanks to his brutish commanding officer…

**I'd appreciate the feedback (especially comments ^^)**


End file.
